Chibi Love
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: YAOI!!! Just as Gohan comes to terms with his love for Trunks, the older boy leaves for home. Seven years later, Trunks returns. What emotions are felt? Read to find out.
1. Trunks and Gohan

disclaimers: do not own DBZ.....sigh  
  
This is yaoi, meaning boyxboy love. Go away if it offends you. Flamers can rot in hell.  
  
CHIBI LOVE  
  
Mirai Trunks stared through the viel of lavendar hair at his young crush. The boy was seven years his junior, a sharp contrast to the fact that the Gohan in his timeline was sepearted by the same amount of years, only reversed. The cerulean eyes were narrowed in his thought at how much the two Gohan's were alike and completely different. Both were raised to fight, both had witnessed death yet one had a full family consisting of a father whereas the other didn't. Trunks shook his head, brain hurting from the constant reminders that his Gohan was now dead and would remain so. If only he had gotten to the Capital faster, then he could have at least given Gohan a fighting chance. Trunks knew that Gohan had knocked him unconcious due to the fact that he wanted Trunks to live but Trunks was to overridden with guilt back then to grasp the sacrifice that Gohan had made. Trunks pulled at the navy spandex that fitted his body like a second skin, fully accenutating the rippling muscles. He had just been defeated by Cell and was now standing on the sidelines as the the other Z Senshi debated on what to do in the twelve days leading up to the Cell Games.  
  
Chibi Gohan glanced occassionally at Trunks, feeling the boys emotions radiating like a heat wave through the teenagers aura. Gohan could not place the warring emotions so he shrugged it off and went back to studying Trunks tightened expression on his face. The eleven year old smoothed the platinum locks from his teal eyes, swiftly adverting his gaze as Trunks peered his way. Gohan did not want to be caught oggling his elder. Gohan shifted uncomfortably in the clothes that Piccolo had zapped on him. It was a good thing Gohan was over often enough, he had a full change of clothes in the guest room he frequently stayed in. Showering hastily, he wrapped the towel around his mid-section, sculpted muscles not beffiting for his age, making him appear older. The only reason he wasn't mistaken as an older boy was the youthful innocence that danced in his eyes and across his face. The smile hardly vanished.  
  
A sudden gasp of surprise followed by a hasty apology that was lost upon Gohan's ears gave the indication he wasn't alone. Trunks, blushing furtively and eyes glued to the floor, had entered the room seconds after Gohan had stepped from the shower. Gohan laughed, the sound ringing like bells upon the Capsule Corporation's walls. "Its not like we don't have the same thing Trunks-kun." Gohan chuckled again, shuffling through the drawers of the dresser. He pulled the clothes and began to get dressed, an even deeper blushing Trunks had turned his back on the scene. Gohan shrugged, not fully understanding Trunks shyness. "You can turn around now."  
  
Trunks did, eyes meeting Gohan's almost shyly before relapsing in the blank stare that Vegeta had trademarked years before. "I was wondering if you wanted to spar but since you just showered, we can't. Well, see you," Trunks began to make his leave when Gohan's hand on his shoulder stopped him. His heart fluttered in his chest wildly as he met those chocolate orbs he adored.  
  
"You don't have to go Trunks-kun. We could hang out!"  
  
"Hang out?"  
  
"Well yeah, unless you want to go back to the room of spirit and time to train." Gohan put on an adorable pout he had saved for the teenager, knowing that Trunks was like putty in his hands when he used the adorable frown. "I'd rather have you here!"  
  
Trunks gave a sigh in defeat, a smile curling the corners of Trunks lips. "Okay Gohan. Just let me put on something else and I'll join you in the living room."  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks, dressed more comfortably in jeans and wife beater, sank beside Gohan on the couch. Trunks made sure to advoid being too close to the other demi, not sure what his actions would be with the other alone. Gohan peered impishly up at Trunks. "Everyone else went out. Do you want to go somewhere or stay here?"  
  
"What do you want Gohan?"  
  
"I'd rather stay here with you if thats alright, Trunks-kun." The other boy nodded and Gohan took that as open invitation to become closer to the eighteen year old. Gohan scooted next to Trunks, their knees skimming against one anothers. Trunks felt his heart leap to his throat and Gohan was confused by the swimming warmth in the pit of his stomach. Gohan shrugged it off again, not really caring or understanding what it was. Gohan flipped the power button on the remote and switched the channels to a movie that was playing; Lord of the Rings. Gohan had always enjoyed the book so he decided to leave it there, not that he was paying attention to it anyway. "I'm going to get us some popcorn," Gohan proclaimed, rushing to the kitchen.  
  
Trunks sighed. This was going to be one long night if Gohan kept finding ways to brush against him. Not that was a pedophileite but, Gohan wasn't entirely an eleven year old in the first place. Only his mind. His body had no doubt matured like Trunks own for Saiyans hit puberty years before humans. Trunks banished those thoughts when the object of his musings sauntered back inside, a huge bowl of popcorn in his hands. Gohan leaned his body against Trunks, stretching his legs to further accomdate himself against the other boy. Gohan had no idea the amounts of anxiety he was sending Trunks through his simple actions; actions he wasn't entirely sure of. He'd never even considered doing what he was doing to the girls that he sometimes would hang out with. Gohan, for the third time, shrugged it aside. Gohan shivered, pulling the afghan from behind them and throwing it across their laps. It was cold due to the fact that Bulma did not fix the air conditioner and it was a cool, fall night in the first place.  
  
Gohan cuddled closer to the purple haired prince, both sharing each others body heat. Gohan grabbed Trunks arms and put them around his waist so that he was now situated neatly in Trunks lap. He tilted his head and smiled sweetly. "I'm cold and you make a nice blanket." Little did he notice the extreme shades of red on the teens face. One was from shyness, one from the obvious arousal Gohan was sending by just sitting in between his legs. Gohan wiggled in Trunks grasp to situate himself when 'something' brushed against his backside. Gohan ceased moving and glanced at the terrified Trunks who's eyes had all but bugged from their sockets. "Trunks, what was that? You dont have your sword strapped on do you?"  
  
Trunks wanted to die. He wanted to melt into a puddle of mush. He wanted to toss himself off Kami's Lookout and splatter onto the ground in a million pieces so the dragonballs could not wish him back. Gohan was still staring at him, head cocked to the side. Trunks gulped, needing to find a lie but all that came out was a sputter. Gohan's brows drew in worry at his friend's inability to speak. "Trunks-kun? You feeling okay?" Trunks nodded, wanting to laugh at the sheer helplessness of the dilemna. Gohan turned back around to stared at the television, not sure what was poking him. Trunks lifted an eyebrow at the tent that had formed in Gohan's pants, the boy obviously unaware that he was aroused. Trunks couldn't decided if it was a good or bad thing that Gohan was so unaware.  
  
* * *  
  
Oh Gods! I'm hentai!!! ^_~ Well, they dont do nething yet! I'll get my mind of the gutter if you will too. Lemon not until much later! Gohan needs to understand why his body's reacting to Trunks in the way it is. Um...maybe a part of self exploration next chapter. Is that gross? hrm. well...hrm. I'm one to go into detail....UM, yeah. So if you dont want to read about Gohan touching himself, then skip the first paragraph. THIS IS NOT A PWP, no matter how much it seems to be just a huge sex fic. It does have a plot! Sigh, dont let this make you think I'm a sick person but come on, lil Gohan's learning about it. Its not like he had Family Life like the rest of us and Trunks, well, he's just clueless. Come on, the boys been without sex for nine years!  
  
Well, hope this hasn't made neone want to toss up their dinner. Please review, I need to know if you people think its stupid and if I should continue or not. 


	2. Self Love

disclaimers: do not own DBZ.....sigh  
  
This is yaoi, meaning boyxboy love. Go away if it offends you. Flamers can rot in hell.  
  
Um, yeah. First Paragraph, Gohan is exploring himself. I'm not a boy so I'm not sure what boys do alone but I have done it to guys, so, um...yeah. Skip first if it really disgusts you.  
  
CHIBI LOVE  
  
Gohan could feel Trunks breathing behind him and realized the older boy was sleeping. Gohan smiled, it wasn't everyday that Trunks seemed so relaxed. This was the first time Gohan had ever seen Trunks sleep and he seemed angelic. Gohan ran his finger across Trunks cheek bones, delighting in the feel of the teenager beneath the digit. A scent wafted through Gohan's nostrils; cinnamon? Gohan sniffed Trunks neck, the scent the strongest there. Gohan's tongue flicked out experimentally to taste Trunks skin. He was jolted by the delicious flavor. He moaned as he licked the flesh again. The boy paused when he came to his senses, confused by his own actions. Gohan felt the heat rush to his stomach again and this time he chanced a look at his lower torso only to find something very unfamiliar. Gohan stared at the bulge in his pants, never before having given it much consideration. He reached forward, finger poking at it. It was hard, just like the thing that had been brushing against his back. Gohan had read up on the subject of sex but had never really been allowed to go into detail about the deed so he wasn't entirely sure what happened. Apparently, this was what happened when males became...well, he didnt even have a word for that in his extensive vocabulary. Gohan touched the erect part of his anatomy and was hit with a burst of new feelings. It felt strange but...nice. He idly wondered what it would be like if he used his whole hand. Glancing at Trunks, he was relieved to see that the older boy was still sleeping heavily. He shoved his pants, which were becoming tight, down. This time he had a clearer image of his member yet was still restrained by the confines of Gohan's boxers. He wasn't sure if he wanted to touch it all the way so he cupped his palm and held himself. By instinct, he rubbed his fingertips across the very tip of it and was rewarded by a shock of pleasure. Gohan moaned low, not caring now. He pulled the waistband of his boxers and slipped his hand inside. His hand wrapped around his arousal as he moved it uncertainly. He wasn't positive on what to do. He did what came natural and slid his hand up and down. He tossed his head back against Trunks chest, eyes squeezed shut tightly, jaw slack. He pumped faster adding some pressure, panting. Gohan felt his release soon as his organ expanded and the front of his boxers was hit by a creamy substance. He stroked a few more times before taking his hand out, covered in the same liquid. Gohan's nose wrinkled in disgust. Grabbing his pants, he went to the bathroom where he took another, cold, shower. Luckily, his old clothes he had previously been wearing were dried so he slipped those on and tossed his messed clothes into the washer.  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan was even more confused now, after reading an entire book of Master Roshi's on the art of sex. It said that the male organ became erect when feeling desire for an individual of ones opposite gender. Gohan shook his head as he stashed the book along with Roshi's belongings once again. He had been turned on by Trunks and he was positive that Trunks was a boy like himself. He wasn't sure who he could talk to. His dad wouldn't understand, Vegeta would have a cow if he knew that Gohan was jerking off because of his son, Piccolo was asexual, and he didnt dare ask his mother, he didnt trust the other Z senshi so that left Bulma. Gohan went to Bulma's laboratory, nervous.  
  
The blue haired genius lifted her eyes from the document she was reading to stare at Gohan. "What is it Gohan? Somethings wrong?" She dropped the paper and motioned for GOhan to sit. She had a sixth sense about that sort of thing.  
  
"Bulma-san....I...I need your help."  
  
"About what? You can tell me anything Gohan." Bulma shut the door to her office before giving Gohan her full attention. She couldn't help but notice the blush on Gohan's cheeks.  
  
"I...something happend to me lastnight and I'm not sure why. I mean, the book said that it was because of the opposite sex, but it was because of another boy that it happened and I dont know why."  
  
Bulma could see the pleading in Gohan's eyes so she did her best to figure out the hidden meaning. It was then she did. Her eyes grew round. "WHO IS IT?!" she all but squealed.  
  
"....Trunks...."  
  
"REALLY?! You masturbated because of my son?!!" Bulma laughed, hugging Gohan. "Little Gohan's growing up!"  
  
"Bu..Bulma-san..you choking me," he rasped out. She let go. "But...isn't it supposed to happen because of a girl?"  
  
"Not necessarily. It can be caused by a boy too. Gohan, alot of people don't look to kindly upon homosexuality, meaning two people of the same sex like each other. I think you should just keep this between us and maybe tell Trunks."  
  
Gohan nodded. "They'd hate me because I love another boy?" Gohan's eyes were wide with curiousity and confusion.  
  
"Aww, Gohan." Bulma ruffled the ebony strands. "People look for a reason to hate others."  
  
"How come your not like that Bulma-san?"  
  
"I dont care. As long as theirs love, it shouldn't matter what the gender or race of the two people are. Do you love Trunks?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "Hai. I..I think I do. I get really nervous around him and my heart beats really fast. When..when he touches me its nice and...and I feel the same thing that I felt lastnight."  
  
"Desire."  
  
"Desire?"  
  
"Yes. Thats when you want another person intimately?"  
  
"Sex? But Bulma-san, how..how can two boys have sex? The book didn't explain that..."  
  
Bulma laughed. "I'm sure you'll figure it out later on but your too young to be having sex now." Gohan's face faltered. "You mean...you want to become intimate with Trunks?" Gohan nodded somberly. "Well...I'm not the one to tell you about it. When you and Trunks are ready, you'll know what to do."  
  
"Bulma...you won't mention this to anyone, will you?"  
  
"Of course not. Gohan, just..make Trunks happy. He needs someone."  
  
"I will Bulma-san! Thank you," Gohan hugged the kind woman before happily skipping off, singing to himself. He felt light as air, floating on Cloud 9. He had to find Trunks and tell him he loved him before the fight with Cell. There was no telling if they'd survive the battle and Gohan wanted to spend as much time with Trunks as possible. He went inside the gardens and sure enough, there he was in all his violet haired glory. "Hi Trunks-kun!"  
  
"Gohan! What..what are you doing here?"  
  
Gohan laughed and then walked over to Trunks who was busily folding up a piece of paper. "Who's that too Trunks-kun?"  
  
"Uh...noone."  
  
"Yes it is. Tell me who!"  
  
"You...."  
  
* **  
  
KILL ME NOW! I just did a self exploration scene. OH gods, i'm cursed.. Yep. Dont hurt me. 


	3. Sayonara

disclaimers: do not own DBZ.....sigh  
  
This is yaoi, meaning boyxboy love. Go away if it offends you. Flamers can rot in hell.  
  
CHIBI LOVE .  
  
"Me?" Gohan was shocked to say the least. Trunks handed him the letter and hastily departed the gardens. Gohan opened it and tears stung his eyes as he read the note. The handwriting was much like Trunks himself; sturdy yet gentle. There were a few blotches of ink where, Gohan realized painstakingly, had been caused by tears. This is what the note said:  
  
Gohan, I'm sorry that things have seemed less than tolerable with me. I've been cold to you at times and then at other times I've been friendly. I'm confused by what exactly I feel for you because, well, you remind me so much of what I lost. When my Gohan died, my world was shattered. The one person I loved the most was gone. I never figured that I would feel the same amount of love, even stronger, for you. Your what kept me sane during these times I've come here to the past. But it hurts. It hurts because I can't have you. No matter how much I want you, I can't be with you because you would never look at me in the same way I do you. Perhaps I'm cursed to spend the rest of my life alone, without someone to love or someone to love me. I'm used to the fact by now. Gohan, your so wonderful and I love you so much. Thats why, I'm leaving for home. I've decided that I'm not needed here. Goku and you are strong enough to defeat Cell on your own. I am strong enough now to defeat the Androids and the level one Cell of my own time. By the time your done reading this, I'll be gone. Gohan, your special and you'll be able to find the love I never got to have. Make sure that when you do settle down, that the person is your other half. Don't make the mistake I made and fall in love with someone you cannot have. I'm sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable but I wanted you to know how I feel. Good luck and make sure you beat Cell up. I'll be here cheering you on. Love Trunks  
  
Gohan's hands were shaking as the letter drifted from his grasp. Tears were coursing like twin waterfalls down Gohan's cheeks. He had to find Trunks. Maybe it wasn't too late! Gohan folded the paper as he ran towards the lab where Trunks time machine was. He flung the doors open eagerly, only to find that the machine was gone, as well as the lavendar haired prince. Gohan shook his head, hoping he was in a dream and that he would wake up any second and be curled up next to his Trunks. Yes, this was a dream. Gohan pinched himself but he didn't wake. Gohan sobbed and collapsed to the ground. Bulma, who had just sent Trunks on his way, rushed inside and scooped the hysterical boy into her arms. Bulma prodded the letter from Gohan's numb fingers and she read it. She sighed, rocking Gohan until the sobs lessened.  
  
"Sssh. Don't cry anymore Gohan."  
  
"I..I didn't get...get a chance to tell him I love him," Gohan whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan...."  
  
"Its not fair."  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"What do I do Bulma?"  
  
"Your going to have to move on Gohan. You have to keep a clear head when you fight Cell in eleven days."  
  
"It hurts though...."  
  
"Aaah, I know it hurts kid." Bulma kissed his forehead as she smoothed the soft, raven locks. "It'll get better in time. I promise it will."  
  
"Bulma...I dont want anyone else. He told me to find my missing half....and he is," Gohan chocked out as a fresh flood of tears escaped his burning eyes. He clutched Bulma's shirt, tears turning the material a darker shade of blue. Bulma knew she couldn't respond so she just held him and sang a lullaby.  
  
Bulma knew that the little boy in his arms would forever be scarred by his being too late to confess his undying love for Trunks but she knew, deep down, that Trunks would return at a later date and if he didn't, she'd make Gohan a time capsule.  
  
* * * Sorry so short. Thanks for reviewing as always! Ja ne! ^_^ 


	4. 7 years later

disclaimers: do not own DBZ.....sigh  
  
This is yaoi, meaning boyxboy love.  
  
Videl bashing ^__~  
  
CHIBI LOVE  
  
"Mom! I'm going to go now!" Eighteen year old Gohan yelled as he grabbed his bag from the couch. Shouldering it, he felt a tug at his pants leg. Smiling, he ruffled the hair of his younger brother. "I'm sorry Goten but I can't stay much longer. I can't be late for school." The little boy nodded solemnly. Gohan leaned down, kissing Goten's forehead. "I promise, when I get home, we'll play. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah!" Goten's hand shot in the air, brown eyes large and innocent. He tagged behind Gohan until his older brother took to the skies, riding on the nimbus cloud. Goten wondered why Gohan didn't just fly. Then, a loud screech came from the kitchen. Goten cautiously went inside and came face to face with his beaming mother. "Mommy?"  
  
Tears were streaming down the woman's face as she slammed the phone onto the table. "Hi honey! Where's Gohan?" Goten pointed out the window to the sky where a very distant stream of yellow was. Chichi pouted and Goten was inwardly scared. It wasn't every day his mother acted so happy. "Oh well. He'll find out!" Chichi gave Goten a wink before once again attending her chores. Goten shrugged his small shoulders, waiting for when his mother took him to his best friend's house.  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan was immediately engulphed by an ebony haired, blue eyed hellcat. "Gohan! Where were you?! I thought we had flying lessons this morning?!" Videl's eyes were narrowed, hands akimbo on her waist. "We had a deal Gohan. You teach me flying and I don't tell everyone your secret."  
  
"I'm really sorry Videl but I was busy." Gohan wasn't in the mood to appease Videl this morning. It was then he caught site of a huge crowd of girls. "Whats going on there?" His natural curiousity got the best of the young man and he, with Videl in tow, approached the giggling girls. Gohan's eyes grew round. Videl arched her eyebrow at the completely bugged expression on her, wishful thinking, boyfriend.  
  
The crowd began to part and there, standing, was a lavendar haired young man. He was trying his hardest to fend the harrassing girls from himself, covering certain parts of his anatomy that were in dangerous proximity to one girl. Gohan's jaw dropped as he met the others gaze. Both boys breath caught in their throats and all that existed in that moment was them. Gohan was reminded of the love he felt for Trunks and the feelings that reflected from the, then, older boy. Now, both were eighteen and the love was just as powerful. It could be seen, to those with the ability to see ki, emanting like lightning, sizzling from the ferocity. Both were unconcious the fact that the two were getting stares from most of the people in the hall. Neither would have cared had they known.  
  
Chocolate met with blueberry. Trunks had become so much more beautiful in Gohan's eyes. The purple tinted hair was longer, despite the fact that Trunks had not aged, and was hanging loose. Something that Gohan had never seen in the entire time he knew the other. Trunks body was more refined, not overly muscular as he had been seven years before. He was wearing the traditional black tanktop that highlighted his muscles exquistely. The classic sable, baggy pants were somewhat tightened against the sinewous thighs. Gohan had to stop himself from drooling.  
  
Trunks coudn't believe his eyes. This was the same little boy that he had loved fiercely all of those years before. Seven years could definetly changed a person. Trunks pried the hands from his chest and walked to Gohan. "G..Gohan-kun?"  
  
"Hai. Its me Tru-kun."  
  
Videl stared from Trunks to Gohan. 'Kun? Who IS this boy? Why are they so....entranced by each other?' Videl couldn't help but feel jealous. She wanted Gohan and by the pits of hell, she was going to get him!  
  
Trunks ignored the raven haired girl and, with a beaming smile, he embraced Gohan. The darker all but lost his composure. "Trunks," he managed to choke out, "Its been so long. How..how have you been?" he asked somewhat timidly. 'Do you still remember the letter you wrote me? I do. I still have it....'  
  
"Alright. Kaasan...passed away and she felt it would be better if I came here to live with my mom of this time."  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks. Did she die peacefully?"  
  
"Yes. It was in her sleep. I think she knew she was going to die because she charged the time machine only a few weeks before she died. I'm sure she's much happier now. She's with Vegeta."  
  
Gohan nodded, putting his hand on the lighter boy's shoulder. "I'm sure she is. But you, are you happy? Didn't you have a wife or someone back in your time?"  
  
"No. I had nobody. Just Kaasan. There was nothing left for me."  
  
"I'm glad you came here Tru-kun. I..I've missed you," Gohan whispered.  
  
"I've missed you too."  
  
"Excuse me!! But who the hell are you and how do you know each other?!" Videl belted out, mad at being ignored. She gave the lavender haired prince a scathing glare before smiling sweetly at Gohan.  
  
Gohan resisted the urge to break her head from her shoulders as he returned the smile albeit much denser. "He's my friend Toranksu," Gohan replied, using Trunk's real name. Gohan didn't want to have to explain that this Trunks was one in the same as the eight year old kid. "He moved here from West City."  
  
A group of girls called to Videl. "I'll find out if thats true, Gohan. Mark my words. I will find out." Giving Trunks an iced glare, she began socializing with her friends.  
  
Trunks shook his head. "She always like that?"  
  
"Sometimes worse."  
  
"Reminds me of Chichi-san."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Trunks...why ARE you going to school? I mean, your smart enough not to."  
  
"It was either this or train with Tousan all day."  
  
"I understand. Yeah, I'd much rather come here than train with him. Do you fly over here? West City is far away."  
  
"I fly. Don't you?"  
  
"Nope. Kinto'un."  
  
"Isn't that much slower?" Trunks raised a delicate eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah but, its more convenient. Besides, your Mom made me a suit that allows me to fly around unnoticed by everyone."  
  
"Oh, the Great Saiyaman."  
  
"You know?"  
  
"Tousan thinks your a wimp to be hiding."  
  
"Eh..he would."  
  
"I never asked you, how have you been?"  
  
"Great." 'Except having a broken heart.'  
  
"Is she your girlfriend?"  
  
"No way!!! That'd be like dating my mom."  
  
Trunks chuckled. "You do have a point." There was a heavy silence for several mintues before the bell rang. "What do you have?"  
  
"History."  
  
"Me too! Go together?"  
  
"Sure." 'It'll give me time to catch up with you. I wonder, do you still love me as much as I still love you? Could we be a couple? Trunks...I wish I could tell you. Why haven't you brought up the letter? Are you embarrassed? I promise, if you don't make the first move, then I will.'  
  
Videl watched with fury in her eyes at the two figures leaving for their homeroom. She growled low. "Gohan will be mine. I'll find discover your secret yet, Toranksu!"  
  
* * *  
  
I really bastardized Videl. ^_^ Kudos for me.  
  
Thanks all of you for reviewing! You all deserve a cookie or I could give you Trunks! @_@ 


	5. Confessions

disclaimers: do not own DBZ.....sigh  
  
This is yaoi, meaning boyxboy love.  
  
Videl bashing ^__~ UH, THIS Chapter has a LEMON!!! (in other words, two sexy bishies getting it on. ^_^)  
  
Saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt: Okay, you can have Trunks since you were the first to request him. :P Everyone else can have a cookie. Thanks for clearing up Trunks Japanese name. Lol, no hard feelings! It makes me happy someone can offer criticism. ^_^  
  
Thanks for reviweing everyone. I'm not sure when I'll update again but I'll try to hurry!  
  
CHIBI LOVE  
  
After advoiding Videl and giving her the slip, the two demi-Saiyans took to the skies. School had passed by quickly, both having the same classes the entire day. Lunch was much easier for Gohan, now that another ate the same amount of food. Trunks was always attacked by the female population as well as some of the males. Gohan watched, trying to restrain giggling, as Trunks helplessly was molested. Of course, when it got too bad, Gohan stepped in. Gohan wasn't envious of his friend, in fact, Gohan was proud that his soon- to-be boyfriend attracted so many people. It also warmed him that Trunks didn't find any of his admirers worthy to be his girlfriend/boyfriend.  
  
Gohan glanced at Trunks as the two began to come closer to his house. The lavendar hair was framing Trunks face like a cloud. Gohan laughed, eliciting a confused stare from Trunks. He just shook his head and returned his gaze forward. Gohan could sense in Trunks ki that he was nervous. Gohan decided that it was almost time to let him know. To let Trunks know how much he loved him still.  
  
Touching down on the ground, Trunks followed Gohan hesitantly. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to join Gohan after knowing the two would be alone. Trunks ~knew~ that Gohan didn't like guys. It was proof in that Videl girl who constantly hung on his arm. It wasn't as if he shrugged her off. Trunks, himself, was bisexual. He'd dated girls in his own time but none gave him what he desired, love. He was yet a virgin and would remain so until his true love was his. Trunks was positive that Gohan was a virgin too, in that, the boy hadn't been allowed to even attend highschool until he was eighteen. Trunks swallowed the lump in his throat. He had forgotten that Chichi was visiting Bulma until six that night. That would mean two hours alone with Gohan!  
  
Gohan pulled open the door and threw his stuff on the floor before turning politely to Trunks, "Do you want something to eat or drink?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Well I do. Would you do me a favor? I need you to get a video from my room."  
  
"Uh..okay."  
  
"Its in the top drawer of my dresser." Gohan bit his lip as he watched Trunks leave down the hallway. He wasn't entirely sure how Trunks was going to react when he opened the drawer. Gohan shrugged, he'd find out soon enough.  
  
Trunks went inside the neatly organized room and crossed to the dresser. He pulled the as directed one open. He rummaged through and found no video; only socks. Trunks was about to close it when a folded piece of paper caught his attention. Curiosity got the best of the prince. Opening it, he gasped when he realized what it was. It floated from his limp hands to the floor and Trunks braced himself against the piece of furniture, tears leaving two trails of saline. He had never forgotten that day. He heard the footsteps come to a halt. "You know?" Trunks whispered in a raspy voice.  
  
"Yes..." Gohan hadn't expected Trunks to take it so badly.  
  
"Why? Why didn't you tell me you had it?"  
  
"I..I wanted you to...."  
  
"Don't you understand Gohan? How much it pained me to even give you the damn thing in the first place?! To know that I could, never, ever have you?"  
  
"Trunks no baka."  
  
"Huh?" Trunks raised his head and looked like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
"I kept it because I feel the same. Trunks, I love you just as I did back then."  
  
"What?" Trunks asked, body trembling.  
  
"Trunks...I was too young then to realize it. It took you leaving for me to understand the full extent to what I felt for you. My heart broke into a thousand pieces that day. You had just given me the letter and I tried to get to you in time but by the time I reached the lab, you were gone. I was deppressed for a long, long time. I'm surprised I was even able to destroy Cell." Gohan wrapped his arms around the shaking young man. "Oh Trunks...don't you see? I love you."  
  
"I love you too Gohan...."  
  
Gohan titled Trunks head with his hand. He leaned closer. "Can I kiss you?" he whispered. Trunks nodded. Gohan brushed his lips softly against Trunks', relishing in the velvety feel. Before Gohan was given a chance to explore more with his feather-light kisses, Trunks crushed Gohan's lips against his. Gohan, never having been kissed before, blushed furiously when Trunks ran his tongue against Gohan's lower lip, gently demanding entrance. Gohan obliged and was rewarded with the new sensations the probing tongue was bringing. He moaned when Trunks tongue tangled with his own in a heated duel. Gohan didn't bother with whether he was submissive or not, at that point all thoughts had simply vanished. It was just him and Trunks.  
  
In a quick second, Gohan's shirt was removed. He opened his eyes and stared into the half-lidded, lust/love filled cerulean eyes of Trunks. Wriggling in anticipation, Gohan brought Trunks straining arousal against his own. The feeling was mind-blowing. The only previous pleasure he had felt was that time when he touched himself. It was so long ago that he had forgotten the bliss. Trunks mouth traveled to Gohan's neck, nipping and biting eagerly. Gohan moaned, wanting more than just playful sucks. Trunks got the message as he lapped at one of the puckered nipples. Gohan let in a shuttering gasp of breath as he bucked against Trunks, a moan escaping from the occupied mouth. Gohan grabbed Trunks pants, cupping him through the material. Trunks lifted his head and brought Gohan in for a bruising kiss, urging him to continue. Gohan rubbed at the hardened member, delighting in the ectasy that flushed Trunks face.  
  
"Need, more." Trunks panted, pausing Gohan in administrations. In one deft move, Gohan was free of his pants and boxers. Gohan blushed at the approving glance over from Trunks at his newly exposed body. Gohan pointed to Trunks own clothes. The prince chuckled and removed his own. Trunks straddled Gohan's hips again, bringing their members into contact. Gohan bit on his lip to prevent from screaming. "I've wanted this for so long," Trunks whispered. "I don't think I can wait any longer." Gohan nodded, understanding. "Do you have any lotion?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I need to prepare you or its gonna hurt."  
  
"I don't give a damn! Just fuck me already!" Gohan was surprised by the furiousity in his own voice. To further prove his anxiousness, he wrapped his legs around Trunks waist. "DO IT NOW!" he yelled. He had to have Trunks inside of him or the wait was going to drive him insane.  
  
"I will....Kami Gohan." Trunks, in fluid thrust, slipped inside of Gohan. He gasped at the warm tightness that enveloped his erection. Trunks stared down at Gohan, relieved that there was no pain. He started rocking at a slow pace. He didn't want to injure the other boy. Gohan growled, moving at a pace faster than Trunks so that the other was forced to speed up. Trunks hit a cluster of nerves that sent Gohan into pleasureable oblivion. Gohan screamed loudly. Trunks angled his body so he kept hitting that one spot over and over again. He could feel his release on the verge of happening. He wanted the other to come first, he wanted to watch Gohan in his throes of passion. Grasping Gohan's member, he pumped. In a few mintues, Gohan's release was upon him. Trunks opened his eyes and was mesmerized by the way Gohan looked. It was something he would commit to memory. As the walls of Gohan became tighter, Trunks could feel his own. With a few solid thrusts, Trunks came inside of the demi.  
  
Exhausted, Trunks collapsed against Gohan. After regaining his breath Trunks smiled coyly at Gohan. "Didn't expect that to happen."  
  
"Me either. Kami...that was amazing."  
  
"You know, its a good thing our mothers aren't Saiyan."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because they could smell the sex."  
  
It was then Gohan's eyes snapped open. The sound of a car approaching caused him to leap from the bed in panic. Trunks stared at Gohan. "Its my mom! She's back early!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan threw on his clothes and beckoned with pleading eyes for Trunks to hurry. Grabbing the messy sheets, he threw them in the wash. 


	6. Soulmates

disclaimers: do not own DBZ.....sigh  
  
This is yaoi, meaning boyxboy love.  
  
CHIBI LOVE  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan threw on his clothes and beckoned with pleading eyes for Trunks to hurry. Grabbing the messy sheets, he threw them in the wash. With a pace that was even fast for a demi-Saiyan, Gohan was plopped on the couch, Trunks on the opposite end, when the door opened. Chichi smiled at her son and his new lover. "Hi boys!"  
  
"Uh..hi Mom. I thought you weren't going to be home for a little while longer?" Gohan tried to suppress the nervousness he was feeling. It was a good thing that his mother wasn't a Saiyan, though that had yet to be proved. Gohan could smell Trunks on him and he was positive he caught a whiff of his scent on his mirai koibito. At that thought, he replayed all that had happened between them. It was obvious their feelings were sincere; their words, touches, and kisses and when they made love.. Gohan shook himself from the memory they had just made no more than five minutes before.  
  
Chichi stared down her nose at her son, eyes narrowing. "What are you hiding?" She stood with her arms akimbo on her waist, shifting her glare from Gohan to a bemused Trunks. "What are you smiling about Trunks?" Both shrugged. Sensing something was going on, Chichi vowed to find out what it was but for now, she would let them win. Straightening her frame, she answered Gohan's question. "Well, I was going to make dinner for yourself and Goten. He should be coming back with....Trunks." Chichi frowned. "Just how are we going to distinguish which Trunks we talk about?"  
  
"You can call me Mirai Chichi-san." Mirai (an: this will be his name now) proudly smiled. The name had been developed by his mother some time before, in case an unfortunate accident occured and Mirai was forced to travel to the past. A few unbidden tears misted the teen's cerulean orbs, causing them to shimmer.  
  
Chichi didn't notice the glazed blue eyes as she nodded. "Alright. Gohan, since your here, will you fix dinner?" Not waiting for her son to agree, the raven haired woman closed the door behind her loudly.  
  
The second the door slammed shut, the tears broke from their dam and flooded the demi-Saiyans cheeks. Mirai crossed the room and stared out of the window at the dimming sunlight that brought about an aura of serenity. Gohan new Mirai was like his father when it came to hiding his emotions so he remained silent and let the boy from the future sob. Mirai braced himself against the window sill, body trembling with the violent tremors his sobs racked. Gohan sighed, going against his better judgement to just let Mirai's emotions end on their own. He held the weeping boy to his chest, holding him tightly. Kissing the salty cheeks, he smoothed aside the damp hair. "Love...what is it? Will you tell me?"  
  
"I lost everyone Gohan," Mirai whispered against the crook of Gohan's neck. "Father, mother, my friends,.....you. The jinzouningen destroyed my life. I just..I just don't want to lose the people from this time too and I'm scared I will. It feels...that everyone I love gets taken from me."  
  
Gohan kissed Mirai's lips softly before cradling the hiccuping young man, rubbing encouraging circles to his lower back. "Nothing will ever happen to me. I promise Mirai. I won't let you be alone any more. I will protect you and if I must, I'll give my life to save yours." Mirai gasped at Gohan's admission. He went to speak when Gohan silenced him with a finger to his lips. "No, love. Don't contradict what I said. I mean it because I love you more than anything; more than my life. I was a child when I first realized the depths of my emotions for you. When you retreated to your own time, I thought I had lost my chances with you. I was confused. I was taught that I was supposed to marry a girl and raise a family. I talked to Bulma about it and she told me that it didn't matter, so long as there was love and I loved you. I wanted so badly to be with you, Mirai! You have no idea how much hell these past seven years have been. I wrote it off in the beginning as just the horror of being responsible for Dad's death but then, as I got older and I slowly learned that it wasn't my fault Dad died, I began to think about you alot. I mean, how many people meet their soulmate when their eleven?" Gohan pressed his lips to Mirai's jaw line, coming to meet the open mouth. "Thats why I didn't believe it until I woke one morning, feeling empty and alone. I couldn't explain it; the hollow ache inside my body. For a few months I was a walking mannequin, not speaking unless prompted through force, not moving unless guided. Mom became worried and sent me to a docter only he couldn't figure it out. By then, Mom had spoken to Bulma who in turn told Vegeta. He knew. He told me it was because I was missing my link and that if I had been full blooded Saiyan, I would have died years before. It was common for mates with bonds as strong as ours to live no longer than several months without the other. Of course, there was the fact that we had not physically bonded but Vegeta said it didn't matter with soulmates; the ultimate connection between two people. Even in the afterlife, the souls remain attached. Vegeta figured the reason I was suffering a great deal, was because you were. Bulma must've died then, for I was experiencing your pain. Vegeta had never seen a bond like the one we share. He said that it was extremely rare of Saiyans to actually find their missing half. You see Mirai," Gohan held his surprised lover closer, "We were decided to be together long before we we ever met, before we were even born. So, when the day comes for one of us to die, we'll join each other. We'll find each other in the afterlife, no matter what. Yemma can't part us, even that is beyond his powers."  
  
Mirai remained silent during Gohan's long, emotional speech. He had never expected to have the half-saiyan to be so earnest. He could ~feel~ Gohan's love pouring into his body through the link they had. It was so warm that Mirai wanted to lose himself in the ki radiating from the teenager who had just poured out his entire heart to him. Mirai was touched and shocked to say the least, to know that his chosen mate cared so deeply for him. Mirai cuddled Gohan, giving him all that he could without speaking. Monologues and emotional words were completely lost on Mirai; a curse to his father for being so uncaring. Gohan squeezed the seemingly fragile and delicate boy in his arms, letting him know that he understood. Eyes sliding shut, Mirai listened to the thumping of Gohan's heartbeat, mirroring his own. Within minutes, the pale haired teenager was asleep. Gohan remained awake, savoring the feel of Mirai in his arms.  
  
Gohan sighed, resting his head against Mirai's. It seemed like a dream. He had been waiting for so long to have this chance. It had only been a little over half a day since Mirai walked back into his life. Gohan had doubts about how long they could keep their tryst from the Z Senshi. So far, only Vegeta and Bulma knew. What would his mother do? And Videl? She was already suspecting something. Gohan leaned his back against the wall, shifting the light form on his lap. Time would only tell. Until then, he would live his every day with Mirai like it was his last.  
  
* * *  
  
Well. There will be some angst. Okay, I lied. Alot of angst. X_X  
  
THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! REVIEW AGAIN! XD  
  
Mesha (eeek! i ran out of ideas, thats why it took so long) Dark Peppermint (looks like i've been caught ne? Dont you worry! lol, i'm getting help for my plot bunnies from some friends of mine. *waves at kari, leaf, and jurion* Dreams creation and once we were angels should be updated by monday) Christul (you actually think this is good? Hmm. I was kinda unsure about the part where Gohan..ahem..self loved himself. I wasn't sure if readers would...be okay with it. *shrugs* see, it started out as pwp fic but then i gave it a plot...lol) White Rain (lol, Vegeta knows. I wasn't going to make him an ass. i've done it too many times) Scotty (hai, i tried to update asap) Animekris (i'll make sure to let you know when i end it! oh yah, videl's going to major bastardized) ebony moon (*giggles* it is a cute story..lol. specially this chapter. *sighs at the injustice of having to write fluff*) Hyperbole (lol. tee hee. you can find alot on gohanxtrunks. i think there's a link in the link section of the group. if not, go here;http://perso.wanadoo.fr/gohanxtrunks/) leelee(lol...lemons are entertainment!! ^_^ lots and lots of more videl bashing. i like her but..eh..she gets in the way too much of gohanxtrunks. Chichi's gonna take it..very..badly.....you'll find out what will happen next chapter) Leaf (lol, i made your tail swish!! must mean i did good, ne? :P lol. tee hee, gohan's yours! O_O *is patiently waiting for leaf to update to love the one you love and at last) lora-helen (tee hee, i couldn't make chichi found out like that! *squeals* I always have trouble updating after a sex scene. i just cant think of a plot..hrm.) Android 71 (lol. I tried my hardest to get it out asap. gee, times just flying by!!!) Saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt (lol, Kari. Criticism is always good! :P I've always seen Bulma as open minded. ya know?) Gohangal(thanks!!!) the person who didnt leave a name. you know who you are.. (i may make this male preg. I dont know. hmm....) 


End file.
